


Solo quería una vida normal

by Louta27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, Drama, Drugs, Español | Spanish, Gen, Human Experimentation, Minor Character Death, Night Terrors, Psychological Drama, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louta27/pseuds/Louta27
Summary: Sin recuerdos, ¿alguna vez tuve un lugar al cual podía llamar 'hogar? No lo sé. Pareciera que mi vida en un imán de mala suerte, un suceso tras otro. Pero no importa, mientras tenga a mis amigos a mi lado no importa; o eso es lo que trato de pensar. Sonrisas falsas para no preocupar, esa es mi frase por el momento...
Kudos: 2





	1. ¿Sueño o realidad?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Esta fic está también en otras plataformas con mi mismo nombre. PERO, ahora la estoy re-escribiendo, para darle algo de sentido.  
> Fue mi primera fic, así que quería poner todos los topics que me atraía en el momento, por lo que terminaba teniendo yo las mismas dudas sobre la trama que mis lectores. No pienso cambiar tan drásticamente la trama ni los eventos, no tiene gracia matar la creatividad de cuando era más pequeña, pero al menos quiero darle algo de sentido a lo que ocurría jaja  
> Es divertido escribir así, de forma caótica, pero a ver si ahora le puedo poner cierto orden y un final a esta historia.

Sentía el frio calando por mi piel, necesitaba refugiarme en algún lugar para no enfermarme; pero, ¿dónde? Lo único que podía hacer era acurrucarme en una de las esquinas de ese frio callejón, sintiendo como la helada lluvia caía sobre mí. Mi cuerpo gritaba por algo de comer, por algún refugio en el cual resguardarme. No podía dejar de temblar y pasaban horas, minutos, tal vez segundos, quien sabe.

Traté de levantarme con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, necesitaba buscar al menos un techo para resguardarme. Al intentarlo mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas al suelo, casi no las podía sentir por el frío. Me arrastré lentamente hacia una pared y logré levantarme gracias a esta. Con pasos temblorosos me fui deslizando por la pared, concentrado en cada paso que daba para no caer.

Al salir del callejón noté que las calles estaban casi desiertas gracias a la lluvia. El viento que corría por las calles me tomó de sorpresa, haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio. Necesitaba encontrar un refugio.

Sentía mi cuerpo entumecido y como cada paso que daba me drenaba la energía. Si mal no recordaba, a unas cuadras había una plaza con juegos cubiertos, necesitaba llegar ahí. El camino fue largo, agotador. La lluvia no cedía, mi respiración era cada vez más pesada y mi corazón latía a toda prisa. Al llegar a mi objetivo, me resguardé en esos juegos que son como cubos interconectados.

Traté de escurrir mis ropas y mi cabello para luego abrazar mis rodillas y encogerme de hombros. El lugar era estrecho, muy estrecho, pero no dejaba entrar el viento ni la lluvia. Abrazándome, traté de conciliar el sueño. Pasé días con insomnio, pero el cansancio de mi cuerpo hizo que cayera rendido a los pocos minutos.

Todo estaba obscuro. Sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, eran bruscos y el tacto de estos me hizo entrar en pánico. ¿Todavía estoy dormido? Si, debe ser eso. No podía ver nada. El calor llegaba a mi cuerpo se sentía muy reconfortante, pero la sensación de que algo iba a pasar no cesaba. Los temblores producidos por el frio eran más leves y poco a poco podía volver a sentir mis piernas con normalidad. Escuché algo parecido a… ¿unas llaves? ¿Realmente esto es un sueño?

Escuche el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y de repente esos brazos dejaron de rodearme para empujarme dentro de la nueva habitación. Mi cabeza dolía, no podía ver y mi intuición gritaba que saliera de este lugar. Intente frotar mis ojos, pero note que mis manos estaban ¿atadas?

Me retorcí un poco con la esperanza de zafarme de lo que me apresaba. Pero con mi suerte lo único que logre fue ajustar aún más el agarre; sentía mis manos adormecidas. La persona que me trajo se acercaba, escuchaba sus pasos. Traté de alejarme, pero detrás sentía calor, un calor intenso que no me dejaba retroceder.

Una mano se posó en mi rostro, logrando ponerme aún más tenso. Me retiro una venda que tenía en mis ojos, por fin podría ver lo que sucedía a mis alrededores.

Lo que primero vi fue su rostro, pero no pude evitar parpadear varias veces ya que este se encontraba borroso, no podía verlo bien. Lentamente miré a mis costados, un cuarto pequeño con paredes blancas sucias y muebles gastados. Sin embargo lo único que llamaba mi atención era una gran chimenea encendida. Pude sentir un escalofrió por toda mi espalda

-Veo que alguien no se comportó hoy, tratando de escapar ¿Qué debería hacer hoy, Tsuna?

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Por qué todo esto se me hace tan familiar? ¿Dónde mierda se supone que estoy?

El hombre tiro de mi brazo y coloco su cara a la altura de la mía. Trate de desviar mi mirada hacia algún costado, pero el escuchar su risa hizo que me congelara. Se separó abruptamente de mí, y me empujó hacia el costado. El miedo recorría mi cuerpo y mi único impulso era alejarme, arrastrarme lo más lejos que podía de él. Sin embargo no pude seguir retrocediendo, ya que detrás de mí estaba la chimenea. Su sonrisa era cínica, llena de odio y diversión me atrevería decir.

Mi cabeza comenzó a doler, como si estuviesen aplastándome. Era un dolor desgarrador, quería gritar pero mi voz no salía.

El hombre se acercó, puso una mano sobre mi hombro y luego se estiró para agarrar un pedazo de la leña que tenía uno de los lados encendido. Estaba arriba mío, inmovilizándome por completo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mi intuición a gritar. Traté de separarme, pateando, sacudiéndome. Pero era inútil. Su manó paso de mi hombro a mi cuello y luego sentí como me hinco el leño en mi espalda baja.

El calor llegó a mi cuerpo de improvisto. Ardía, sentía como si mi piel se derritiera. El leño se movía en círculos, en el mismo punto. Grité y lloré, el dolor era insoportable, mi garganta estaba desgarrada. Podía escuchar su risa, disfrutando y deleitándose con mi dolor.

Luego de unos segundos más, tiro el leño hacia un costado. Pero yo no podía de dejar de llorar, de retorcerme por el dolor. Casi parecía que el dolor se expandía a todo mi cuerpo, como el calor se quería adueñar de él. Escuche como la puerta se cerraba de golpe, y al mirar rápidamente mis alrededores noté que estaba solo. Tengo que salir de este lugar.

Me costó horrores levantarme, pero entre sollozos logré hacerlo.

Pensé en acercarme a la chimenea para quemar mis ataduras, pero el ver el fuego hizo que me congele. Tenía miedo de acercarme. Con pasos lentos, me obligué a avanzar, el pensamiento de escapar de este lugar era más fuerte que el miedo.

Una vez con las manos libres, avancé hacia la única ventana de la habitación. Me sentía terriblemente débil y mareado, pero mi intuición gritaba que simplemente salte y atraviese esa puta ventana. Como toda buena película de acción.

Sonreí sin fuerzas y mi cuerpo actuó solo, como si ya supiera lo que tenía que hacer. Me lancé contra la ventana. Obviamente no salí ileso de eso, pero lo suficiente como para correr por mi vida. Me encontraba corriendo por un pasillo, sin rumbo fijo, simplemente confiando en mi intuición. Dolía respirar, cada movimiento era como si me exprimieran los pulmones, pero tenía que salir de este lugar. Escuchaba gritos, las pisadas apuradas de varias personas.

Al doblar en una esquina, me topé con una persona. Frené de golpe. Me miró unos segundos y luego sacó un arma. Deje de respirar, no me podía ni mover. Esta persona estaba sumida en la oscuridad, solo poder ver su silueta. Me puse pálido, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, con unas lágrimas que se asomaban por ellos. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que sucedió; disparó…


	2. Refugio

Abrí los ojos y me paré abruptamente, chocando mi cabeza contra el cubo. Estaba sudando frio, mi cabeza dolía horrores y mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Un sueño. Me abracé a mí mismo, tratando de tranquilizarme. Todo había sido tan real; el calor, los sonidos, el dolor…

Me asome por la entrada del cubo, la luz del sol parecía quemar mis ojos. Ya no llovía, y no había gente fuera de sus casas. Las calles estaban prácticamente inundadas, al igual que los juegos de la plaza. Mi estómago se quejaba por algo de comer, será mejor ir a buscar algo. Todavía me sentía débil, por lo que simplemente caminé sobre los charcos de agua.

Sin pensarlo mucho, caminé un par de cuadras y toqué el timbre de una casa. Una señora de cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos del mismo color se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Buenos días, señora… ¿Me podría dar algo para comer, por favor?

La miré directamente a los ojos, pensando que me miraría con asco por las pintas que llevo encima, pero no fue así. Su mirada brillaba, estaba llena de amabilidad y algo de lastima.

-Claro cielo, ven, pasa adentro que afuera está helando.

-N-no, yo, solo…

-Entra, no te preocupes.

Su sonrisa me terminó convenciendo. Le agradecí y entré. No me atreví a avanzar más que el pasillo de la entrada, después de todo yo estaba empapado por completo. Luego de perderla de vista unos segundos, la señora volvió con una toalla y un par de pantuflas para que pueda pasar. Le sonreí algo incómodo y acepté el gesto. No me parece buena idea confiar en alguien desconocido, sin embargo algo me decía no iba a pasar nada malo, sino todo lo contrario.

Ya más seco, la señora tomó la toalla y me guio hacia una pequeña cocina comedor. Me arrimó una silla y fue a la heladera a sacar un par de ingredientes, viendo la cocina pareciera que justo estaba haciendo algo para el desayuno.

-Y, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Tsunayoshi, pero dígame Tsuna.

-¿Tsuna-kun? Yo soy Nana.

Volteó con una sonrisa a verme, pero esta flaqueó unos segundos.

-Dime Tsuna, ¿qué edad tienes?

-14 años

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué estas empapado? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo…

-Oh, no te preocupes cielo, ya recordaras.

Su sonrisa era tan cálida, esas simples palabras me dieron cierta esperanza. Es verdad, no recuerdo nada, solo un par de semanas y un par de cosas sobre mí, como mi nombre y edad. Antes de que pudiese deprimirme por mis pensamientos, un plato de panqueques fue puesto delante de mí.

Parpadeé un par de veces y miré a Nana con una sonrisa. Agradecido comencé a comer. Ah, ¿Hace cuánto no comía algo como esto? Llené de elogios a Nana por su comida, por lo cual ella se sonrojaba y decía que no era para tanto. Esta señora es un ángel.

Mientras devoraba esos delicioso panqueques, ella me contaba un poco de su hijo Giotto. Este era dos años mayor que yo, y que ahora mismo estaba en la casa de un amigo. Cuando terminé de comer, Nana me observo detenidamente.

-Tsuna, creo que todavía tengo ropa vieja de Gio que te puede entrar.

-¿M-me la puedo quedar?

-Oh, pero claro que sí. Solo espera aquí un rato.

Apenas terminó de decir la oración, salió disparada a buscar la ropa. Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero no me quejo.

Luego de unos minutos, escuche como la puerta principal se abría. Automáticamente me tense en mi lugar, seguramente era su hijo. Traté de encogerme en mi lugar para que no viese, aunque claro que fue inútil. Un adolecente de cabello alborotado y rubio entró por la puerta de la cocina, aunque no avanzó mucho ya que se congeló al verme. Sus ojos eran celestes, y estaban entrecerrados tratando de analizarme.

-¿Qué…?

Como si mi pánico la hubiese invocado, Nana entró sonriente con dos bolsas con ropa. Al ver al rubio se sorprendió un poco pero le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Gio, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Y G?

-Tuvo que hacer algo en la mañana, no me quiso decir que era.

Hizo un leve puchero por secreto de su amigo.

-Pero, mamma… ¿Quién es él?

-Ah, sí. Es Tsu, solo vino a por algo de comer y de abrigo.

-¿Tsu?

Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento e hice una reverencia rápida con una sonrisa algo incómoda.

-S-soy Tsunayoshi, pero me puedes decir Tsuna. Nana, disculpa las molestias, pero sería mejor que me vaya…

-¿Eh? No hace falta, quédate un rato más, al menos hasta que pase un poco este frio.

-P-pero, y-yo…

-Vamos, quédate un rato. Te guiare hasta el baño, una ducha caliente y un cambio de ropa te debería quitar el frio.

La sonrisa de Giotto era igual de cálida que la de su madre. Sin esperar mi respuesta, me agarro por el brazo y me guio hasta la planta alta. Entramos en uno de los cuartos, supongo que el suyo, y me señalo el baño. Cuando entré en este, me mire un rato en espejo. Pelo castaño y alborotado, aunque ahora sinceramente parecía un nido de pájaros. Suspiré al ver el desastre que estaba hecho.

Di vuelta las perillas de la ducha y mientras el agua se templaba, separe algunas prendas de las que dio Nana y me despoje de mis prendas. Pasé mis manos por mi torso, sintiendo las cicatrices ganadas en un par de peleas (palizas, debo decir) y algunas otras que no recuerdo haberme hecho. Luego de darme una ducha con agua tibia, comencé a vestirme. Antes de ponerme la remera, por pura curiosidad, mire mi espalda en el espejo por pura curiosidad. Quedé petrificado. Ahí estaba, la marca de la quemadura. Pareciera como si hubiesen pasado años desde que me la hicieron, no entiendo que está pasando.

Sentí como mi respiración se aceleraba, como me faltaba el aire y mi cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblar, incluso mis rodillas me fallaron y caí al suelo. ¿No fue un sueño?, ¿Quién era esa persona?, ¿Y la que disparo? Un relámpago de dolor cruzó por mi cabeza, la sentía palpitar. No pude evitar soltar un quejido.

Escuché la puerta abrirse de forma algo brusca, pero el dolor de cabera era más fuerte que lo que sea que esté pasando a mis alrededores. Sentí como alguien se sentaba atrás mío, envolviéndome con sus brazos y susurrando algunas palabras que no lograba comprender. Los segundos pasaban de forma tortuosa, pero cuando el dolor se mitigó me separé lentamente de aquellos brazos.

-¿Estás mejor?

Era Giotto. Asentí algo avergonzado a su pregunta. Todavía sentía unos ligeros temblores recorrer mi cuerpo, la sensación de desconcierto no me abandonaba. El miedo de no recordar y no saber que me pasaba me tenía en pánico. Al ver mis gestos, el rubio me sonrió ligeramente y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Me acercó la remera y el buzo que había apartado y se fue del baño cerrando la puerta tras él.

Mojé un poco mi rostro para tratar de sacarme esta sensación de incertidumbre, como si el agua fuese algo mágico que arrastrase todas las preocupaciones. Me puse la ropa restante y salí a enfrentar al rubio. Este estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro, pero al me dirigió una sonrisa preocupada.

-Tsuna, esas marcas ¿cómo te las hiciste?

Miré fijamente el suelo sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Algunas son de “peleas”, otras no recuerdo cómo me las hice.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que no me animaba a romper, pero creo que ya abusé suficiente de su hospitalidad.

-Yo… Será mejor que me vaya.

-Espera.

Giotto puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, por lo que levanté mi mirada. Estaba sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

Pestañeé varias veces. Debo estar soñando.

-No quiero abusar de su amabilidad, ya hicieron mucho por mí.

-Sé que debe sonar irreal, pero ¿Tienes algún lugar en donde pasar las noches? Estamos en pleno invierno, no creo que sea bueno para nadie dormir en las calles.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Para mí era como si le saliesen alas y su aura fuese una especia de luz celestial con brillos. Podría ser la situación más peligrosa del mundo, aceptar ese tipo de oferta de un desconocido, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que todo iba a estar bien.

-No te preocupes, seguro que mamma estará feliz de que te quedes. Creo que te tomo cariño.

Su sonrisa era reconfortante. Mi única reacción fue abrazarlo, no podía con la felicidad. Pasar estas frías semanas perdido en la ciudad, sin recuerdos, sin nadie en quién poder confiar, me hicieron temer por mi vida. La incertidumbre que me perseguía constantemente ahora era más leve.

El rubio palmeó mi espalda y con una ligera risa se separó suavemente de mí.

-Le iré a avisar a Nana. Pero primero ven, te acompaño a tu nuevo cuarto.

Tomó mi muñeca para guiarme hasta el final del pasillo. Era un cuarto simple. Una cama, un escritorio con una lámpara, un estante y un armario con un espejo de cuerpo completo en una de sus puertas. Era simplemente perfecto. Gitto se volteó a sonreírme para luego salir de la habitación, supongo que a decirle a Nana.

Volví al baño a buscar la ropa que había dejado atrás para poder acomodarla en mi nuevo armario. Apenas abrí el armario escuché como alguien corría por las escaleras. A los pocos segundos apareció Nana por la puerta del cuarto y se abalanzo a abrasarme. Me sorprendí un poco, además de que me estaba dejando sin aire, pero le devolví el abrazo.

-¡Tsu! Bienvenido a la familia.

¿Familia? Me separé escéptico de Nana. Ella tenía una sonrisa de punta a punta, mirándome con dulzura. La risa de su hijo hacía todo se viese aún más irreal. ¿Cómo puede uno entrar así en la vida de las personas? Yo solo vine por un pedazo de pan, no para que me adopten. Pareciera que estoy en una película o algo por el estilo, si hay alguna cámara oculta este sería el mejor momento para que saliesen de su escondite.

-¿Sabes? Te anotaré en la misma escuela que Gio. Está por comenzar el segundo cuatrimestre, seguro podemos hacer algo.

-Yo, yo no recuerdo haber ido antes a un colegio. En realidad, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado.

-¿Será amnesia? ¿Recuerdas golpearte con algo?

Vi como los ojos de Giotto brillaban con algo de preocupación. ¿Cuánta suerte se debe tener para toparse con esta gente? Me sentía tan protegido, como si estuviesen velando por mí.

-Recuerdo estar en las calles solo, sin nadie más.

-Te llevaremos a un hospital, voy a pedir un taxi mamma.

-¡No hace falta!

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos. No me di cuenta que levanté la voz hasta ver sus caras de desconcierto.

-Perdón, es solo que, tengo como ese presentimiento que no es buena idea. No quiero recordar.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, de nuevo. Les sonreí tímidamente para tratar de aliviar el ambiente, lo cual al parecer sirvió de algo. De repente sentí mi cuerpo pesado, el que pasaran todas estas cosas en tan poco tiempo, sumada la mala noche de sueño, había drenado todas mis energías. Al parecer ellos lo notaron, ya que dieron un par de escusas para dejarme solo y se fueron de mi nuevo cuarto.

Miré a mí alrededor con asombro y pereza. Todavía no puedo creer que aquí es donde voy a dormir, que voy a vivir en esta casa por un tiempo. No pude evitar sonreír. Todo esto es demasiado irreal. Acomodé mi ropa lo más rápido que pude y me tiré a descansar en la cama, a los pocos minutos ya estaba durmiendo.


	3. Nami-chuu

Descampado. Flores. Rancho. Nubes. Diversos escenarios pasaban en mi sueño, dándome un torbellino de emociones diferentes; en algunos momentos sentía una inmensa tristeza, otras tranquilidad o incluso desesperación e impotencia. No entendía que pasaba, me sentía mareado.

Solo hubo dos momentos que llamaron mi atención: cuando la felicidad era casi abrumadora y otro cuando el miedo me carcomía por dentro.

En el primer momento me pude ver a mi mismo de pequeño. Estaba recostado en un árbol, rodeado de un hermoso descampado. La tranquilidad y felicidad que me traía esa escena, solamente hizo que un escalofrío recorriese mi cuerpo. Sobre mis piernas se encontraba un gato ronroneando, mientras mi pequeño yo lo acariciaba.

La segunda escena fue algo borrosa, pero la sensación era muy precisa. Miedo. Al principio solo podía notar una especia de mancha rojiza en el horizonte, pero luego sentí como si alguien me arrastrase hacia allí a toda velocidad. Más cerca me encontraba, más calor sentía, más nítida era la imagen. Era una casa en llamas, y yo me acercaba a toda velocidad a ella. Quería gritar, trataba a toda costa frenar mi paso, pero no lo lograba. La desesperación inundó todos mis sentidos, el miedo estaba tomando el control de mi cuerpo.

De repente todo se puso blanco, era como si la luz del fuego me hubiese consumido, el calor era insoportable.

Abrí mis ojos y me traté de incorporar tan rápido que casi me caigo de mi cama, el movimiento brusco solo logró marearme. Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de apaciguar el mareo. Sentí como alguien ponía su mano sombre mi hombro, por lo que traté de separarme rápidamente de ese contacto. Todavía tenía esas imágenes tan vivas en mi memoria que aún me sentía en peligro. Al mirar de quien era esa mano, me encontré con los preocupados ojos de Giotto.

-¿Una pesadilla?

Asentí lentamente a su pregunta, ya que más que una pesadilla parecía un recuerdo, lo cual no creo que sea mejor. Ya había pasado una semana desde que vivo con esta familia. Al notar que yo no llevaba muy bien las mañanas, el rubio se propuso venir todos los días a abrir mi ventana para que el sol me despertase y así poder acostumbrarme a una rutina para el colegio.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que un rico desayuno va a iluminar un poco más tú mañana.

No quiero saber nada con “iluminar” mi mañana, pero de todas formas le sonreí ligeramente. Al mirar un poco mi habitación, para despabilarme, pude notar que un uniforme estaba extendido prolijamente sobre mi silla. Cierto, hoy comienzan las clases, lo cual no sé si me pone ansioso o feliz. Capaz que ambas cosas. Para poder entrar a esa escuela tuve que rendir un examen nivelatorio para poder cursar con gente de mi edad, el cual para mi sorpresa pude aprobar. Fue como si recordase información que no sabía que tenía, una sensación bastante incomoda debo decir.

Cuando Gio se fue de mi cuarto, me vestí tranquilamente y traté de domar mi salvaje cabellera. Lo cual fue imposible. Ya derrotado por mi propio cabello, fui hasta la cocina con sumo cuidado, ya que esta semana descubrí una horrible tendencia de caerme de las escaleras por mi torpeza. Aunque también descubrí mi casi inmortalidad por sobrevivir a esas caídas.

Al ver a Nana la saludé con abrazo como todas las mañanas y nos sentamos a desayunar los tres juntos. Aunque toda la tranquilidad se fue a la basura cuando Giotto miró la hora que era, lo miré extrañado cuando vi que su cara se puso pálida. Nana simplemente sonrió cuando su hijo se levantó apurado tomando nuestras mochilas y simplemente arrastrándome fuera de la casa despidiéndose de su madre con un leve grito.

-¿Q-qué está pasando?

-Vamos a llegar tarde.

Estábamos corriendo por las calles, tratando de hablar sin aliento.

-¿Y qué tiene? Ni que fuese la muerte de nadie.

-Oh sí, sí que lo será. De nosotros dos específicamente.

Lo miré como si le saliese una segunda cabeza o algo por el estilo. Na, no puede ser para tanto. Seguimos corriendo un par de minutos más, con unos cuantos tropiezos míos, hasta que llegamos al colegio. Al ver que la reja estaba siendo cerrada, Giotto simplemente masculló algo en voz baja y prácticamente me llevaba a rastras hacia la entrada.

Llegamos a entrar por pura suerte. La persona que simplemente nos ignoró y seguía cerrando la puerta, aunque nos haya visto correr hacia ella, solo suspiró y se alejó como si nada.

Aunque ya estuviésemos dentro del colegio, el rubio seguía cargando mi mochila y tomando mi muñeca. Pude notar algunas miradas femeninas clavadas en mí, como si fuesen flechas envenenadas.

-Eh, Gio ¿Puedes soltarme?

-Ah

Al parecer ni se había percatado que aún me sujetaba. Soltó una ligera risa llena de vergüenza y me liberó, pasándome mi mochila también. Antes de que suene el timbre, me hizo un leve recorrido por la escuela para así saber al menos lo básico para no perderme. Luego me llevó hacia un salón y me dijo que espere fuera, ya que me iba a introducir un profesor a mis nuevos compañeros. Charlamos un rato hasta que sonó el timbre, por lo que Gio se tuvo que ir a su clase, no sin antes alborotarme un poco mi cabello con cariño para darme ánimos.

-Tú debes ser Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar esa voz grave, sentí como un hormigueo recorría todo mi cuerpo. Lentamente volteé a verlo. Era alto, sus ojos estaban parcialmente escondidos tras una fedora negra, me quedé estático viendo su sonrisa ladeada. Todo se me hacía tan familiar.

Un ligero golpe en mi frente me hizo despabilar.

-Bien, entra al salón cuando te lo indique y te presentas ante todos.

-Está bien…

Sonrió una vez más, con algo de sorna, y entró al salón. Luego de escucharlo terminar de tomar asistencia, me hizo unas señas para que pase. Sin pensarlo dos veces entré.

-Muy bien, él es un nuevo alumno que fue transferido hace unos pocos días. Preséntate.

Al ver la mirada de mi nuevo profesor, algo me decía que si llegaba a titubear o acobardarme al hablar algo malo iba a pasar. Miré a mis compañeros y di una pequeña reverencia para no tener que sostener la mirada.

\- Me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero me puede decir Tsuna. ¡Por favor cuiden de mí!

-Bien, ¿Alguien quiere hacerle algunas preguntas?

Enseguida se levantaron algunas manos, todas estas eran de las chicas.

-¿Eres hermano de Giotto?

Al decir eso, todas las chicas bajaron las manos simultáneamente. ¿Todas querían saber eso? ¿Por qué?

-Eh, se puede decir que sí.

-¡Lo sabía! Te dije que se parecían.

¿Parecernos? Bueno, tenemos el mismo estilo de cabello. Luego un mar de murmullos se esparció por salón, aunque no duró demasiado ya que el profesor golpeó el borrador sobre el pizarrón de una forma algo violenta.

-Bien Sawada, siéntate en el pupitre que esta lado de Hayato, por favor levante la mano.

Un chico de cabellera plateada levanto la mano de forma algo rígida. Me dirigí hacia él y me senté en mi lugar, estaba en la última fila al lado de la ventana; perfecto. Volví a mirar al peli-plateado, solo para encontrar nuestras miradas. Se lo notaba algo confundido, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Traté de no darle mucha importancia y prestar atención a la clase… Imposible.

¿Cómo una persona puede escribir tan rápido ecuaciones tan complejas? Letras, números, gráficos, símbolos raros, había de todo ahí mezclado. Intentaba tomar notas de todo lo que decían, sentía me cerebro sobrecargase rápidamente. Lo peor de todo era el sentir que ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero a su vez era como recibir nueva información. Esto solo lograba aumentar mi dolor de cabeza.

El presenciar como el profesor sobrecargaba de tarea a los alumnos que respondían incorrectamente a sus preguntas, no ayudaba para nada. Aunque al parecer la suerte estaba de mi lado, ya que no fui llamado en ningún momento. Sin embargo pude sentir como el profesor me observaba en algunos momentos, como si estuviese analizándome.

El escuchar el timbre fue como escuchar el canto de ángeles. Sentía mi cabeza estallando por el nivel de información que trataba de procesar. Prácticamente arrastrando mis pies, salí del salón para dirigirme al patio trasero en busca de algo de tranquilidad. Pero al llegar mi plan se vio frustrado al encontrarme con Gio reunido con gente. Al verme enseguida me sonrió y levantó su mano en forma de saludo.

-¡Tsuna! Ven, déjame presentarte.

Me acerqué algo más animado, sonriendo ligeramente. Al parecer algunos de sus amigos estaban con sus hermanos menores, que tenían mi edad. Luego de que Gio me presentara a todos, hablábamos un par de minutos de cosas rutinarias hasta que una persona con peinado de piña interrumpió la conversación, quién si mal no recuerdo se llama Deamon.

-Bueno, ¿para qué nos querías reunidos Vongola? ¿Qué tanto circo?

¿Vongola? ¿Almeja? Siento que ese nombre me es familiar, pero no puedo recordar de dónde. Escuché el leve suspiro de Giotto, al verlo pude notar como su expresión se tornaba seria. Luego volteó a verme con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento chicos, los dejamos un rato.

Miré a los otros chicos que tenía mi edad, notando como se alejaban de sus hermanos con algo de duda. El rubio alborotó mis cabellos y simplemente se alejó con sus amigos, por lo que yo decidí irme con los hermanos menores.

Al parecer Hayato era hermano de G, pero al tratar de dirigirle una sonrisa el simplemente desvió su mirada. Creo que no le caigo bien. De repente sentí como palmeaban mi hombro suavemente, mirando hacia mi costado vi como un pelinegro me sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Yo, Tsuna! Somos compañeros de clases, soy Yamamoto Takeshi, aunque ya nos presentamos antes.

Su risa despreocupada era contagiosa, casi tranquilizadora diría yo.

Aunque no nos conocíamos, el silencio nunca se hizo presente en este grupo. Éramos solo 5 personas, pero por el ruido que hacían parecíamos una multitud. Hayato y Takeshi no paraban de discutir, mientras que Lambo trataba de avivar las llamas y Nagi intentaba calmarlos.

\---

-¿G, no te pedí que reunieses a todos?

-Tch, lo sé, pero los demás tenían otras cosas que hacer al parecer.

-¿Qué pasa Vongola?, ¿Hay otra misión estúpida que hacer?

\- ¡Oye! Al menos muestra más respeto, maldición.

-Tranquilo G, y si Deamon hay otra ‘estúpida misión’. Hay que ayudar con la busca del Decimo, se están desesperando por encontrarlo ahora que la familia Gesso está intentando destronar a Vongola.

-¿Todavía no lo encuentran? Ya han pasado más de 5 años desde que se supo algo de él, puede que esté muerto.

-Vamos G, no digas eso. Él fue entrenado por Reborn, debe estar escondido en algún lugar, desde pequeño que no quería asumir el cargo de jefe. No entiendo porque Nono quiere que solo él asuma el cargo – el que contradijo a G, fue Asari.

-Sé que Vongola me considera una opción de “reserva” por si no lo encuentran, pero al parecer el Décimo tiene las llamas del cielo más puras que Reborn jamás haya visto, por lo que siguen insistiendo en su búsqueda. Aunque también está el asunto de que los padres de él eran amigos de Nono; ellos no querían que su hijo se viese agobiado por las preocupaciones de ser el jefe de una de las familias mafiosas más importantes, pero la insistencia del jefe era abrumante.

Cuando Giotto mencionó al actual jefe mafioso, una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro de Deamon.

-¿Los padres del Decimo son los que el Nono mató por una supuesta ‘traición’? Así él podía obtener a su tan deseado heredero.

El rubio pudo evitar hacer una mueca hacia tal pregunta. Esas eran solo especulaciones tras todo el asunto, ya que Nono nunca intentó desmentirlos ni tampoco verificarlos.

-Eso se rumorea.

-Todavía no entiendo. Si eran amigos de Nono ¿Cómo es que hay tan poca información sobre el Décimo?

La duda del Guardián de la Tormenta era algo que todos compartían. Al parecer todo registro fue eliminado, solo se sabía que Reborn se encargaba de entrarlo cuando era niño, pero él se negó a dar información. Por alguna razón Nono desconocía la identidad del chico, a pesar de sus años de amistad los padres del chico, estos decidieron que era buena idea eliminar a su hijo de todo contacto con la mafia. Bueno, casi todo contacto, ya que se aseguraron que si algo saliese mal se pudiese defender gracias al entrenamiento espartano que recibía del hitman.

-Sin embargo esta mañana Vongola me envió una bala especial. Esta tiene en su interior las llamas del Décimo.

La sorpresa en la cara de sus guardianes no tardó en aparecer.

-Al parecer encontraron unas llamas residuales del lugar donde solía entrenar con Reborn. No están cien por ciento seguros de su procedencia, pero las posibilidades son muy altas debido al nivel de pureza que presentan; si no fuese por ese factor las llamas hubiesen desaparecido por completo.

\---

En una de las peleas de Hayato y Yamamoto, me distraje mirando a la nada unos momentos y algo naranja moviéndose a la lejanía llamó mi atención. Me escabullí silenciosamente del grupo y fui a ver qué era eso. Al acercarme noté como ese ser notó mi presencia y se quedó quieto en su lugar. Era un gato, el cual se acercó corriendo hacia mí. Casi salgo corriendo del susto, pero una especie de flash pasó por mi mente. Ese gato, es el de mi sueño de hoy.

-¿Natsu?

Al mencionar su nombre simplemente saltó, lográndome tirarme al suelo por la sorpresa. Maullaba y ronroneaba dulcemente mientras lo acariciaba. Pero lentamente mi cabeza comenzó a doler, era como si a medida que cada segundo pasase alguien estuviese atravesando un clavo por mi cerebro. Al parecer el animal sintió que algo andaba mal, ya que se alejó un poco y comenzó a maullar más fuerte.

Comencé a escuchar frases entrecortadas, palabras sin sentidos, gritos, lamentos. Agarré mi cabeza con ambas manos y me hice un ovillo para tratar de protegerme, no sabía de qué, pero algo me decía que toda esta situación era peligrosa.

Lo último que pude escuchar antes de caer inconsciente fue a Nagi llamándome, parecía preocupada…


End file.
